This invention relates generally to the field of woodwind musical instruments, and more particularly to those which employ a single reed to vibrate a column of air which passes through the barrel of the instrument to exit at tone openings therealong.
As contrasted with string instruments which naturally develop multiple harmonic vibrations, the degree to which the woodwind family possesses this capability is far more limited. In the case of the flute, this instrument, which has no reed, is capable of generating substantially only a pure tone, which for all practical purposes, is devoid of harmonic overtones. The double reed instruments, such as the oboe, bassoon, are capable of producing tones having a substantial degree of harmonics, and the artist often varies this quality to his preference by the simple expedient of shaping the reed to corresponding configuration. The reeds for such instruments are normally sold in unfinished condition to enable such shaping.
In the case of single reed instruments, such as clarinets and saxophones of varying tone ranges, the mouthpiece is provided with an opening lying in a plane disposed at a small angle with respect to the principal axis, and a terminal end of the reed overlies the opening. The opposite end of the reed is rigidly clamped to the mouthpiece at a point beyond the distal end of the opening. The vibrating end of the reed is relatively broad and flat. The resultant tonal quality, as compared with the double reed family is substantially less shrill, and vibration is enhanced by a greater volume of air with somewhat less effort on the part of the player. The generation of harmonics, particularly in the lower tonal ranges, however, is not substantial, being superior to the flute, and considerably inferior to the corresponding double reed instruments. This problem is of particular importance where the instrument is used in a solo performance.